Unexpected Love
by blossom13
Summary: Love. Deception. Hatred. Jealousy. Common things found in a kingdom where marriages are arranged. Orihime is being forced to marry someone she doesn't even know. But will she even be able to marry him? Will someone or something get in the way? Hearts will be broken and tears will fall. What happens to a marriage that isn't based on love? Rated M for mature content. OOC/AU


Disclaimer: I do not own own Bleach characters. All rights go to Title Kubo

* * *

As Orihime Inoue stood before her father and the queen, she was aware that everyone was looking at her mainly due to the fact that she was not the queen's daughter, she was the kings and born from a human woman. Orihime was five feet and two inches and weighs about one hundred eight pounds. She carried her birth mother's full and wavy burnt orange hair with bangs that framed her face. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure, especially in terms of her large breasts , yet the only trait given to her from her father was his grey eyes. She was looked upon as an embarrassment of the royal family. Her father had never really spent time with Orihime for fear of getting close to her and Queen Miyako would look at her stepdaughter, with fury in her blue eyes.

Orihime bowed, "Kasaki…Miyako." She kept her gaze to the marble floor as her father spoke.

"Orihime," Kasaki began, "Today is your eighteenth birthday and you have come to the age where you must find a suitor. For vampire royalty, the union is very important. It has come to our attention that the Esupāda Clan is still trying to find an appropriate match for their son Ulquiorra.

Orihime looked up at him, fear stealing her breath, " I don't understand, I thought that marriage was out of the question because of what I am."

Kasaki continued, " The council still sees potential in the union, and it would be of great benefit that you are chosen. The agreement has been made in blood, there is nothing that can be done. You are to leave for Hueco Mundo as soon as possible. You have twelve hours to get your effects in order. Once there, a women by the name of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck will escort you and will accompany you for the duration of your stay. Do you understand ?"

Tears began to spill down her face, "But father…" her words were cut off by his stern voice.

"Enough." he roared looking down at her with disgust. Orihime looked down ashamed trying to hold back the tears. "You leave for Hueco Mundo tonight, so I suggest you find appropriate attire, you may leave."Those were his last words as he looked away from her. Orihime wiped her tears with the back of her hand and exited the throne room crossing the long hallway to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Why?... Sora why aren't you here to help me." Orihime whispered. She felt a deep well of pain build up inside her. She felt the first deep sob wracked her body and she sank down onto the cold tiled floor and clutched her hand to her chest. Sora was gone. A deep shudder wracked her body as his smiling face quickly came to mind,sweet Sora. He was a big brother, mother and father to her all rolled into one and now he was gone. Not Sora! Not her gentle, hulking big brother who's only goal in life had been to make sure she was safe and cared for she thought. He didn't deserve this. He deserved so much better in life than to die at the hands of some feral animal when he'd been away handling business off to the East. It just didn't seem real. Surely it was just a nightmare.

She would never see his deep grey eyes sparkle with humour again. Never watch the lazy smile curl over his wide lips. Never complain when he ruffled her auburn hair like she was still six years old. In a blink of an eye her life had been turned upside down by a simple knock on the door three years ago. Her chest heaved and a deep moan of pain burst from her throat as the tears broke free when her father had informed her of her brother's death. The sounds that ripped from her throat reminiscent of an animal in deep pain as she rocked on the bathroom floor and wailed out her anguish that night.

Now, she was being shipped off to this unknown place, to meet her future husband? She would have to leave her friends and home all for a royal arrangement. Orihime is just like any girl. She hopes to someday find a guy who she loves and loves her back for WHO she is, not WHAT she is. She wonder how he would be; short, tall, kind, or cold like the rest of the vampires she's encounter. Who ever he was, she was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

A/N: I know its short and nothing really happened,but stick with me and find out what will happen. I can not guarantee continuous updates but I will try my best! :) Sorry for any mistakes if any. It is alway nice to receive reviews! Until next time... toodles


End file.
